


What is it Called?

by Lolatheknowla



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Possibly Unrequited Love, The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad, central perk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolatheknowla/pseuds/Lolatheknowla
Summary: Rachel has some thoughts about Monica and Chandler, so she decides to make up a horoscope
Relationships: Monica Geller/Rachel Green
Kudos: 17





	What is it Called?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot

They were lounging like usual at Central Perk. Coffee almost finished, Phoebe going on about the pigeon that followed her home, herself along with Monica and Chandler indulging in her outrageous story. As Phoebe got up to get herself something to drink, she couldn’t help but turn to Monica and see her looking back at her with a smile on her face. Sweet and kind hearted Monica, with a beautiful smile and even more beautiful eyes. Monica whose head was turning to give her attention to Chandler who looked at her as if the brunette was his whole world.

She understood the feeling well. It simmered with an ever present ache deep in her bones. It was the least that Monica deserved. The woman who had the biggest heart deserved to wake up every day to that look directed at her.

She could hear them begin to discuss some possible plans for their weekend and the urge to tune them out was sudden. Flipping through the pages of her trashy magazine, Rachel couldn’t help but to search her heart’s sign, Virgo. A bloom of butterflies arose in the pit of her stomach. A possible sign of her own?

“Hey Mon, look at this.”

“What?” she turned, eyes back on her.

“Your horoscope for the month. It says, “The fourth brings clarity in your mind to a longstanding issue. This will help you make a difficult decision on the fifteenth that will affect your day to day life. In the second half of the month, look forward to new opportunities coming your way. Remember, not all that glitters is gold. Your intuition is high, so you’ll be able to differentiate the treasures from the treacherous.””

“Ooh interesting. Sounds so mysterious, I wonder what it’ll be,” Monica smiled, curiosity clear in her eyes.

“Oh come on, you guys don’t really believe that do you?” Chandler added. 

“I don’t know,” Rachel answered. “It could be closer to the truth than you think. The times I’ve read my horoscope it’s been pretty accurate.”

“Really? Well in that case tell me mine, I can use some warning of treachery on my way,” Chandler joked, keeping the mood light.

“Okay. What’s your sign?”

“Cancer,” Monica answered.

‘Of course’ Rachel couldn’t help but think. She felt a twinge of guilt run through her. Chandler did nothing wrong and the internal hostility was unwarranted, but she couldn’t help it when she saw how well they meshed.

One a perfect complement to the other. The way they sat down on the couch, slightly turned towards each other even while she read them their horoscopes. At times it was so infuriating to see him such as today, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Monica instinctively. Possessively.

She could feel her unchecked jealousy bubbling to the surface, an idea taking a hold of her before she even had a chance to think it through.

Rachel looked down at her magazine and the words began to spill out, “Okay Chandler and your horoscope says, “On the fifth, a special someone is going to give you a gift.””

“Oh well thank you in advance,” Chandler turned to the brunette and gave her a light kiss. Just yesterday she had gone with Monica to do some shopping and she saw what she picked up for Chandler. Rachel knew Monica so well and could see why she thought that was a good gift for him. She could already picture Chandler’s reaction upon receiving said gift. It would definitely cement the notion that the horoscopes would come true.

“Oh, but the twelfth brings a lover’s spat.”

“You were going to make a joke about my special present. Why would you do that?” Monica was obviously taking what Rachel was saying to heart.

“Oh wait and on the nineteenth, a secret crush announces itself.” She could feel her heart beating like crazy. What had come over her to make up such things? She had gone too far. What was she going to do, confess a decades old secret later this month? The rush of her recklessness was quickly leaving her bringing in a fear at her actions. Luckily for her Phoebe was making silly seductive faces at Chandler, diffusing the situation with the expertise of someone whose intuition is at absolute maximum level.

“Hey guys,” Joey walked in greeting everyone.

“Oh my God, it’s Joey Tribbiani from Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.!” Rachel practically shouted dispersing the last of her brazen energy. Conversation completely diverted, she made an effort to stay in the present moment. Joey was freaking out because he didn’t know how to act around a robot and what? Chandler watching porn? And apparently the very first thing Joey saw when he opened Chandler’s laptop. Oh how she loathes Chandler and his little computer.

Why would he ever need to see porn when he sleeps in the same bed right beside Monica literally every night? Maybe he didn’t treat her the way she deserved. The way she would be treated if someone who truly knew how amazing she was would treat her.

“I’ll be waiting,” Phoebe, the queen of diffusion answers. Or perhaps…

Rachel knows for a fact that Phoebe is smarter than she leads on. Does she know what Rachel was thinking and was trying to ease the situation? Or is this her way of knowing what Rachel feels and letting her know that she’s actually waiting for Chandler? She always wondered about some of the offhand comments Phoebe would make about Chandler throughout the years. She wasn’t always consistent in her remarks about him.

Assuming that Phoebe knew and wasn’t so opposed to the idea to bring up the conversation with her, smoothing things over could be considered encouragement. Phoebe had to believe she and Monica would make a better couple. Chandler could be happier with someone better suited for him. And for the sake of his sister’s happiness, Ross would be able to put his complicated feelings for her aside. Perhaps it was all wishful thinking that everything would turn out okay for every member of their makeshift family.

Rachel thought about it. She could leave all of this as it was and not touch it with a ten foot pole. Or she could make good on the horoscopes. A secret crush on the nineteenth. She never said it was a secret crush on Chandler.

Well, she could make the horoscopes half true. Feelings that have grown throughout the years from knowing a person inside and out couldn’t exactly be described as a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think if Monica and Rachel had happened, Rachel wouldn't use underhanded tricks. Not with her at least. She's not Joshua lol


End file.
